unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Velora Pass
__TOC__ Map description The player returns to the planet's surface and arrives in a bleak, desolate valley. Not far away, a huge stone giant sits enthroned in front of some kind of ancient combat arena. With his way barred by a dropped bridge, the player must fight the titanic beast to avoid certain death. Velora Pass is unique in that it has the only Stone Titan in the game, sitting upon a throne with a button in the seat ignoring you until you pick up a Dispersion Pistol power-up. The button on the seat calls up a bridge from lava at the end of the pillars but it cannot be pressed until the Stone Titan leaves the throne. The area consists almost solely of a teleport pad entrance to the level itself leading up a wide pass to a pillared battleground. The ensuing fight is quite possibly twice as long as a fight against a normal Titan. This Stone Titan also throws stones in pairs which widen as they move along, which are difficult to dodge up close. Keep more distance than you normally would for a Titan. It's important to note that difficulty ramps up considerably over the next few level after Velora Pass as you approach the end of the game. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough The teleporter from the Skaarj outpost takes you back to the surface of the planet. Now, as you materialise in the barren and rocky Velora Pass, you have no idea whether you are closer to or further from your goal - a way off this cursed planet. You start on a landing pad for the Skaarj teleporter in a dark mountain hollow. Nearby, a Skaarj Warrior is on guard. Kill the Skaarj and open crates he was sitting by to retrieve three clusters of 40 Tarydium Shards. Go clockwise around this area and behind a rock formation; here, another set of crates contains three Health Packs. Go across the barren hollow and behind another rock outcrop where a final set of crates contains three boxes of 50 Bullets. In this general vicinity, a shallow chasm leads up a hill and round a curve. You will shortly arrive at a tall stone structure where the chasm forks to either side. Take either route. You come out on top of a plateau with a slightly raised area in the middle. A Dispersion Pistol sits temptingly on a pedestal in the centre of the area, but don't collect it yet! Look around this area first. Looking at the stone structure, you will see that it is a shelter for a large seat containing a giant grey dormant creature. At the far end of the platform, you will find a deep ravine with lava at the bottom, over which a stone bridge provides safe passage. Collect Nali Healing Fruit from either side of the bridge then go across. Here on the other side, two more Nali Healing Fruit grow to either side of the bridge. There's also a switch that can be used to plunge the bridge down into the lava then lift it out again afterwards, but don't operate it because it takes a while to lift the bridge back out again. If you follow the pass as it descends a slope to the left beyond the bridge, you will come to a door at the end, but it is locked. So, return across the bridge to the main plateau. There seems to be nothing else to do, so go up to the pedestal and collect the Dispersion Pistol Powerup. The ground will shake as the creature in the seat wakes and climbs out of its seat. Soon you will realise what you have unleashed - this huge creature is a Stone Titan, a powerful creature even tougher than a normal Titan. Ready yourself for a nasty fight. Like normal Titans, the Stone Titan whacks with fists and hurls large rocks. So, you will need plenty of cover. You can use either the large stone structure or the torch pillars on the plateau; either way, attack from a distance and avoid flying rocks. The StoneTitan has a high resistance to explosions but I still recommend the Eightball Gun as the weapon of choice. Don't in any circumstances use the Minigun - you'll just waste ammo - you're better off with the Automag for this battle. The Stone Titan will take a lot of punishment but he's not immortal and he will eventually fall. When he does finally moan and collapse, you'll need to find a way to resurrect the bridge, which collapsed into the lava when the StoneTitan woke. The bridge can be raised again by pressing a button on the StoneTitan's seat, so run over to it and jump up on top. The base will sink and the bridge will start to lift slowly out of the lava. Cross the bridge and go down the mountain pass to the door at the bottom, which is now unlocked. Go through into the torchlit foyer beyond to exit the level. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks * The button on the throne is actually available from the moment the Stone Titan awakes. Therefore, if you're sneaky, you can evade the Stone Titan until the bridge is raised and then use the lever on the other side to plunge the StoneTitan into the fiery depths for an easy kill. * When played on Hard, consuming 50% of each of your weapons is likely even with good aim, which should give a good indication of the level of intensity the fight forces the player to endure. An exception to the high ammo use would be if you use an Amplifier with an ASMD or the leveled-up Dispersion Pistol. Be prepared to die instantly from a direct hit from a thrown stone and glancing blows from ricocheting stones can easily do 30 or more raw health damage. * Considering how the game forces you to rely on specific weapons during spectific enemy encounters and situations, it's good to keep in mind that you can prepare for the next level by first exhausting weapons of less use in high danger situations. For example, a Flak Cannon is needed quite often when enemies come too close and the Rocket Launcher is ideal for groups or narrow corridors where it's blast is most effective. Given the fight is harrowingly long but offers ample room, even on the hard difficutly (for example) killing the Stone Titan with weapons like the Stinger, Minigun, ASMD, Razorjack and the GES BioRifle is possible without ever dipping into your other guns which may offer you higher chances of survival in the coming levels. Trivia Gallery Let's play Unreal HD - 23 - Velora Pass (1080p60) (23) Velora Pass - Unreal !Unreal-VeloraPass.jpg External links and references * Velora Pass (Sleeping Giant) @ gwpress.com. See also